The Recently Discovered Secret Diaries of POTC
by Earenduriel
Summary: Let's see...there will be diaries from Will, Elizabeth, Jack...and who knows who else. There will be a lot of comedy, some action, etc. etc. a little bit of everything
1. 1 Chapter one: The Diary of Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the names of characters; events that take place, or locations that are in the Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
*~*Chapter one: The Diary of Will Turner*~*  
  
Day one: It is a damp morning indeed. Oh, how it will be humid later on today.sigh. well, on the bright side of things, I will be able to finish up that sword I've been working on especially for the *soon-to-be* Commodore. Thing to look forward to today: Finishing that blasted sword, and practicing for three hours! Yay! oOo. .:.shiny objects.:.  
  
Day two: I brought that beautiful shiny sword to Governor Swann's house today.okay, so it's more of a small mansion than a house. anyways, I digress. oOo.shiny.okay! looking away from the swords! Where was I.oh yes! I was at the Gov'ner's house when I decided to take a look at the craftsmanship of his candleholder on the wall. As I went to turn it (okay, looking back on it, that wasn't such a bright move), and it just b.:.r.:.o.:.k.:.e.:. off the wall.heh.  
  
Day three: Too tired yesterday to finish entry.so I shall continue: I delivered the sword for the new Commodore. I saw Elizabeth in a beautiful dress, but when I called her Miss Swann (as proper etiquette should suggest) she told me just to call her Elizabeth. Of course I would never do that when her father was around, so I just called her Miss Swann again. *sigh* that might've been a bad move on my part though.she then proceeded to call me 'Mr. Turner'. How that hurt. It hurt even more when the Gov'ner thought that that mangy-git of a master made that beautiful shiny sword, and not me. Thinking about practicing my swordsmanship for four hours today instead of three.*sob* Well, Elizabeth got what was coming to her. As the Commodore proposed to her, her corset caused her breathing to be screwed up and she fell off the face of a cliff. Some ruddy pirate saved her (why couldn't I have been there?!?). He was caught, but since he saved Elizabeth's life, he got away.bloody pirate.  
  
Day Four: Am currently at Tortuga.I will get to that eventually. After that ruddy pirate saved Elizabeth, he came into my shop and tried to fight his way out. At one point, he asked who made all of the swords, and I told him that I did. He proceeded to tell me that I needed a girl. Then, in his rude, drunken manner, he asked me if I was a eunuch. O the nerve of him! I can get along just fine without a girl! And I'm not a eunuch either. Anyways, back to the Tortuga thing. I found out that the skuzzy pirate's name is Jack Sparrow (what a name, eh? It sounds like it's for some mad man.on second thought.) He has very dirty hair that could use a very good washing. He also has quite a bit of dirt under his fingernails (unlike mine, which are dirt free! Yay!). He also has a tattoo (does he know the danger in them? He's also ruining his skin with it). He also walks with a strange swaying motion and speaks with a drunken slur (is he always drunk?!?).  
  
Day Five: Okay, back to Tortuga once again. Jack was eventually caught after sword fighting with me (he cheated though! He hit a bag of reddish sand, which then got all in my face. When I got it out of my eyes, he had a gun pointing at me). Stupid Master Brown hit Sparrow over the head with a bottle of some kind of liquor (was it rum? That's illegal you know.hmm. have to look into that.) So, instead of me getting the credit for fighting Sparrow, the stupid git Brown got it. Maybe I'll look into getting some rum of my own. Anyways, so it was eventually nighttime. There was the sound of canon fire, so I looked out my window. I had to look down quite a little ways since my room is on the second floor (leaving my swords to be all alone in the dark *sob*). I noticed something odd happening down on the street. I ran down at once and saw to my astonishment quite a number of creepy, skuzzy looking pirates (do they know Jack? They also could use a good washing like him). I saw a little kid who looked like he was choking on something as he screamed, but just as I was about to go and do the Heimlich maneuver, I saw Elizabeth being taken by some of the creepy, dirty pirates. I was about to ask her why she was hanging with such a crowd, since you never know if their dirtiness would rub off on you, but then I was hit on the back of the head with a candlestick holder *sigh*.  
  
Day Six: To continue once again: I woke up in the morning, and ran to where I knew the Gov'ner and new Commodore would be. Of course, they were reading a map while pretending to make plans to get Elizabeth back. This way, it would take a long time to read the maps, and they would get out of doing any of the dirty work. So I ran up there, proceeded to show that I truly do need anger management, and stabbed the map with my hatchet. Little do they know that I was aiming for the Commodore's hand.heh.heh. So, after they told me to basically go away because I hadn't washed my hair last night, I went to the prison to ask Sparrow (he's the only one I could think of at the moment) whether he thought my hair was dirty and greasy. I saw him laying kind of awkward on the straw, and he asked me what my name was. I said Will Turner, then he decided to help me. I said "Jack, do you think my hair is dirty and greasy?" "Why, of course not! Now, what about that bonny lass of yours, Elizabeth. I heard some of the other.people.in here say she was captured. What are we going to do about that?" "So you're sure my hair isn't dirty and greasy?" "Yes!. Now, will you get me out of here? We need to go to Tortuga to get a crew so we can go rescue Elizabeth, ya savvy?"  
  
Day Seven: So now I finally get to why we were on Tortuga. While there, two women slapped Jack across the face (to one he said "Don't think I deserved that" to another "That one I might've deserved"). He also met up with a really smelly and dirty man with greasy hair (I tried throwing a bucket of water on him to get rid of the stench, but alas, it did not). Jack took him to a bar and I went too. That was a bad move. A large, dirty and creepy woman with dirty hair, started hitting on me until a dirty guy came and took her. My eyes are scarred for life.Anyways, I found out that Jack is going to use me as some kind of 'leverage' because I guess my father was Bootstrap Bill, who was a pirate some guy (quite possibly another dirty one) killed. So, somehow or other, the other pirate needs me for some reason because of my father. *sigh* these thoughts are so confusing. I also haven't practiced with my sword in days *sob* so we rounded up a crew of.shall I say.mad people. Jack got slapped by another girl, but said that he did deserve that one. Well, at least he isn't confused about all things. So we left Tortuga, I found out why Jack was mad (too much rum on an island for three days), and that we were chasing the Black Pearl and that it was Captain Barbosa that wanted me. O! Elizabeth's also on the Pearl, so I guess we can save her too.  
  
Day Eight: When Jack and I caught up with Barbosa, he was in some cave on an island. We went to check it out, and I hit Jack on the head with a paddle so he wouldn't get in my way. The dirty pirate with the extremely dirty dagger cut a line across Elizabeth's hand and put a medallion in it and closed it . Doesn't he know how unsanitary it was to cut her hand with that knife?!? I found out that instead of telling Barbosa her real last name (Swann) she used my last name, which obviously now I know was not a good idea. I was able to save her, and we got her back to our ship. As I was bandaging her hand, she gave me the gold medallion that Barbosa had thrown onto the ground. She told me that it was mine, and I realized that I was, indeed, a pirate. I also realized that it was my blood that they needed to break the curse. oOo.Shiny medallion.It's my.preciousssssss.  
  
Day Nine: To continue: the crew of the Black Pearl captured me after the ship I was on got basically blown apart. Elizabeth and Jack walked the plank and had to go to an uninhabited island (poor Elizabeth, on an island with Jack.Well, where there's Jack, there's rum). So, if you've wondered why the entries here are so long and have taken so many days, it's because I am currently in the hold bellow deck on the Black Pearl. They have me in my own cell, but I haven't been allowed to wash my hair and clean my nails, so now I look like a skuzzy pirate *sob*. At least I got my pretty shiny medallion back.The rest of the crew I was with is in the cell opposite me. They play cards all day, and get to wash their hair. O, the torture! I also found out that Barbosa killed my father. I wish I could wash my hair.  
  
Day Ten: I was taken into the cave where I had rescued Elizabeth, and as they were about to cut my head off, who shows up? Jack, that's who. He told Barbosa not to kill me (yet), and I noticed that he grabbed one of the medallions (which, in doing so, would make him susceptible to the curse as well. Which means that he wouldn't be able to die). So, he gets in league with Barbosa, and the creepy pirates left to go and battle the Commodore's ship (how'd he get here?). A while later, Jack showed up again, and fought with Barbosa. Surprise, surprise. Guess who else showed up? No! Guess! It was Elizabeth. She fought a while, and started complaining about her "bloody corset" again. *sigh* nothing will make her happy. Barbosa was surprised at how Jack was now a creepy pirate too, but Jack ended up killing him since he returned his medallion with blood from his palm and I returned mine, also with blood from my palm (ickies). We then left the cave (Jack wearing lots of jewelry and a gold crown. What's he the king of? Skuzzy pirates?), and got on board the ship with the Commodore and the Gov'ner.  
  
Day Twelve: Yes! Spent all of yesterday practicing with my swords, and I also bought a really great outfit (including quite a cool hat, if I do say so myself). Hair is no longer dirty and greasy from being unwashed.  
  
Day Thirteen: Today, Jack was almost hung, and would've been if I hadn't cut in. First, I told Elizabeth that I loved her, and always had. I then ran to the gallows just as Jack was falling through the hole, and threw my sword to where he could step on it and breathe. I released him from the rope and we eventually ended up surrounded by bloody soldiers near the cliff that Elizabeth had fallen off a few days ago. Jack was released, but fell off the cliff in mid-sentence. The Commodore also gave me permission to marry Elizabeth. Jack also told me that I had a nice hat.Thinking back on that, he seemed like he almost didn't mean it.  
Bloody pirates.wait. 


	2. Chapter two: The Diary of Elizabeth Swan...

*~*Chapter two: The Diary of Elizabeth Swann*~*  
  
It was foggy and nothing could be seen in front or around the ship. A young boy was seen in the water and brought aboard. A girl walked over to him and took a medallion from his neck and realized that it was a pirate medallion. She hid the medallion for years, knowing that pirates were always killed in the Caribbean.  
  
Day One: Last night I dreamt about the first time I had met Will Turner. What a strange meeting it was. After I had woken up though, I had put the medallion on. I then had to hurriedly get on a bathrobe since Father was knocking at my door. He had bought me a beautiful dress to wear to the *soon to be* Commodore's.what's the word.induction? No.Rise to power? No.can't think of the word.Anyways, the dress came complete with a corset.  
  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Two: The Commodore proposed to me yesterday. As he was doing so, my corset caused me to faint, and I fell off the cliff into the water. A pirate saved me, and was about to be taken captive until he threatened me. I had to put all of his.what was the word he used.'effects' back on him (yes, including his hat), and he then ran away. He was captured after Master Brown, the blacksmith, hit him over the head with a bottle of booze. I guess Will was there too, and he was the one that probably fought the stupid pirate. When it got dark out, some pirates came and took me to see a 'Captain Barbosa' after I asked for the right to parley with him. I am now aboard the Black Pearl, and am being called to have dinner with the captain.  
  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Three: I had told Barbosa that my name was Elizabeth Turner yesterday. That might've been a bad move, since he then got even more creepier and said "Ahhh.Miss Turner." I don't know what he was getting at, but then he kept asking about that bloody medallion. After a while of being by myself, a gown was taken to me, and I was basically forced to go and have dinner with him. I stabbed him with my knife, but he didn't die. So I ran out onto the deck, and saw the deck full of moving skeletons. That was not a pretty sight. It was even more awful when I found out that the whole ship's crew was made of skeletons. I guess they look almost normal when in shadow, but under the full moon, they look creepy. Not saying they don't normally, since they are very dirty and have greasy hair.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Four: Taken to a strange island/cave thing today. Barbosa slit my palm with a really dirty knife and pressed Will's medallion into my hand. After he realized that he and his men were still cursed, he asked me if my father was Will Turner. Of course I said no, so he slapped me really hard. I ended up rolling down a little slope until I was next to water. Barbosa also threw down the medallion when he slapped me. Will came and saved me, and I grabbed the medallion. He took me aboard one of the ships that's a part of my father's fleet. I found out that Will had had Jack Sparrow, that awful pirate, help him to rescue me. Sparrow was left behind though (yes!). I also gave Will his medallion back today. He realized that he was the one Barbosa needed. He then slapped his hand down on the table, making me realize even more that he truly does need anger management.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Five: Our ship and the Black Pearl got into a fight today. Will got stuck below deck as the rest of the crew was taken aboard the Pearl. Watched the ship sink while a ghastly pirate told us to not even think the word 'par-lay'. Will somehow showed up, and told Barbosa that he was the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. What a name, huh? Will asked for Barbosa to free me, and he did. Onto a deserted island with who? Jack Sparrow, that's who.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Six: I am currently on some strange island with Jack. He found this hidden rum cache and told me that the last time he was there, he just waited for the rumrunners to come. That's how he was saved. So, he drank rum all day, and I decided to join him since there wasn't anything else to do.probably wasn't such a good idea. Well, that was last night. This morning, I burned all the rum barrels, with Jack complaining "But what about the rum?!?" . He didn't realize that because of the rum being burnt, there would be a huge signal.  
Bloody pirate.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Seven: Was saved yesterday by the Commodore and Father. Jack was put into shackles, since that's where the vulgar man belongs, and I told the Commodore that I would marry him. And as a wedding present to me, I wanted him to have Will saved. Jack proceeded to say how he loves weddings, but I don't think anyone would marry him.He's too dirty.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Eight: Last night I went to save Will. The Black Pearl's crew also attacked the ship I was on, but I had left right before that happened. I went onto the Pearl and rescued the crew Will had. He wasn't there, so he must've been in the island cave. I tried to get the crew to come and help me rescue him, but they didn't want to.bloody pirates.  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Ten: So I got there when Will was fighting a pirate. I heard him emphasize each blow to the git with "My *whack* hair *whack* is *whack* not *whack* greasy *whack*!" So I decided to help out and hit the guy too. I told him he didn't know pain until he had to wear a corset. I then noticed Jack had become a creepy pirate too. Bloody pirate, never know what side he's on. So, Barbosa was killed, Will was saved, Jack is now the king of skuzzy pirates (or so he claims).  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Twelve: Yesterday I spent the day with Father as he made plans for my marriage with the Commodore.But I sooo don't want to marry him!  
Bloody corset.  
  
Day Thirteen: Today, I went with Father, the Commodore, and many of the townspeople to see Jack Sparrow get hung. Will showed up in a cool outfit with a great hat. He told me that he always loved me, and I realized that he was going to save Jack. I pretended to faint so my Father and the Commodore wouldn't realize what Will was doing. Will did save Jack, but my father's men eventually surrounded them. Will and I wouldn't let them kill Jack, and the bloody pirate just walked backwards right over the cliff. Right in mid-sentence.. Right in mid-slurred-sentence anyways. The Commodore also gave Will permission to marry me. I think that Will was a bit depressed though, because he didn't think Jack meant it when he said "Nice hat" to Will.o well.  
Bloody corset. 


	3. Chapter three: The Diary of Jack Sparrow

*~*Chapter three: The Diary of Jack Sparrow*~*  
  
Day One: Found land today. My ship was almost sunk, so I stood on the mast as I came to the dock. Couldn't believe all the funny looks I got from the people around me. Got some men talking about the Black Pearl (my ruddy ship) so I could go and take a look at the Interceptor. Think I made them mad when I called it a boat.o well.  
centerSavvy?/center Day Two: Yesterday was quite a day. I saved this girl after she had fallen off a cliff into the water. The two blighters that I was with didn't know how to swim, so I went and saved her. I took off that corset of hers so she could breathe. When I did, I thought I heard her mumble "bloody corset", but I'm not too sure. Her father came down with that Commodore Noringsomething, and they wanted to put me in jail since I'm a pirate (what gave that away? The branded 'P' on my arm? Maybe the way I dress?) Anyways, the girl's name was Elizabeth, and when I asked her to put my effects back on, she didn't treat my hat too well.maybe she had too much rum, mate? So, some soldiers tried to catch me, but I gat...goat...got away by going into the blacksmith's shop. There I fought a stuypid lad who looked a bit familiar. I blacked out for some reason, then found myself in prison.hmm.must've had too much rum mate.  
centerSavvy?/center  
  
Day Three: What a night that was. The Black Pearl came to Port Royal, and started firing on the town. Of course, I recognized those canons. They only could've belonged to Imy/I Pearl. I don't seem to have the best of luck though.the prisoners in the cell next to me were able to be free, but no! Not poor Captain Sparrow! He had to wait until the lad he fought earlier sprang him from prison. *sighs* Well, at least I found out what his name is. He just happens to be the person I need to get me bloody ship back. Heh.things could work out for the better, mate.  
centerWill write more later, coming up on  
Tortuga/center Later: Okay, so to get on with it, the boy's name is Will Turner. I got him to join me in going to Tortuga to get a crew. Sure, they might be a little.what some people call.mad.but they're hardworking (okay, so only a few are. Where else would I find anyone to go after the Pearl though? I had enough trouble trying to get Will in on it with me, I had to keep telling him that his hair was inot /i greasy or dirty). So, Will went ashore with me, and I ran into two girls I knew. I prefer not to say how our reunion went though.heh. Let's just say that they weren't exactly happy with me, savvy? So, I talked one of my old friends into getting together a crew (Will complained about the guy being really smelly, dirty, and having greasy hair). We went into a bar to get some drinks, and Will accompanied us. I didn't want him out of my sight because.well, jeez. Just look at the place, for God's sake.  
centerSavvy?/center Day Four: Caught up with Barbossa and imy/i ship today *glares*. Will and I rowed into the cave in Isla de Muerta. When Will saw Barbossa cut Lizzie's hand with quite a dirty knife, he whispered something about it being "very unsanitary" and he went to get up to tell Barbossa that. I had to pull him down, but he knocked loose some coins. Stupid. Well, the bloody monkey heard it. Barbossa found out poor little Lizzie wasn't who he was looking for, and the monkey showed him that we were there. Will rescued his little girlfriend (o! that's right, he doesn't have her iyet/i.I'll see to that.) Will left me behind to deal with Barbossa and his lot. I felt unloved and unwanted.*sigh* anyways, I told Barbossa I had who he was looking for. Then the bloody pirate locked me in a cell below deck. The Interceptor kept blowing holes in my bloody ship, and when I told them to stop, they didn't listen to me. *sighs and shakes head* my cell door was blown open, and I was able to escape, thank God, because there was an awful leak below deck. I borrowed a rope from one of the skuzzy Barbossa-cursed-pirates (Will calls them the 'Skuzzy Pirates'), and swung aboard the Interceptor. Long story short, Will got stuck below deck, and all the crew got captured. Will was still alive, and Lizzie and I got left on an island.  
centerSavvy?/center Day Five: Well. What a night that was. First off, the island was just fine. Sure, there wasn't much food, but there was shade from palm trees. And rum. Lots of rum. But no, what did Lizzie have to do? She burnt the rum! And the trees.but that's beside the point. She BURNED THE RUM!! What is there to life, if .:.there.:.is.:.no.:.iBLOODYi.:.ibRUM?!?/i/b Trust me on this mate; there will be absoloootulye.absewty..absalami.absolutely no living with her now! Oh! The Dauntless *saved* us from the island (where there is no rum now *sob*).  
Savvy? Day Six: Elizabeth agreed to marry the Commodore Norringsomething if he saved Will from the skuzzy pirates. *sighs* now I'm even starting to use his strange vocabulary. Well, anyways, the Commodore wasn't too happy with me when I said that I loved weddings.heh.he told me I should contemplate the meaning of 'Mary had a little lamb' or some rubbish like that. I just gave the man a blank look, and said, "I think I've had too much rum, savvy?" and left it at that. I talked the Commodore into letting me go and talk with Barbossa. I also laid out an attack plan that he could do, but he said something about being ambushed. Why couldn't he understand that if Ihe/I was doing the ambushing, and being the ambusher, than how could he be ambushed by another person wanting to ambush him? *sighs* Commodores. anyways, so I got to the cave just in time. Barbossa was just about to cut Will's throat, when I made my presence known. I told him he should wait 'til the opportune moment arose to kill the blasted whelp. I also grabbed a coin so that I could turn into a skuzzy pirate. Of course Barbossa didn't notice (he's like that. All he cares about are those bloody apples of his, for rum's sake!), and I got away with it. Told him 'bout the Dauntless bein' out in the water, and long story short, got him to believe that I was on his side. His skuzzy-pirate-minions went to attack the ship. will write more later.too much rum mate.  
Savvy? Day Eight: Writing this while imprisoned in Port Royal *sighs* I will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow was put into prison *sobbing uncontrollably* another thing to always remember, mates: fire is hot. Don't ask. You Ireally/I don't want to know.heh. To get on with it. While the skuzzy pirates were attacking the Dauntless, I fought Barbossa. I left Will to dispose of the few pirates that were there as guards. Lizzy showed up and helped Will get rid of some skuzzies. She complained about her corset again.does it Iever end?!?/I. Will also beat a skuzzy pirate to a bloody pulp. Think the poor fellow told Will he had greasy hair.Someone should send out a warning to never tell Will that.Or maybe we'll have some fun, and we won't warn anyone *evil grin* Well, anyways, Barbossa was killed (yay!) by whom? *cups hand to ear* Who was that again? Oh! That's right! It was bme!/b Will and I ended the curse, Lizzie complained about her corset, and I got put in prison. The prison guards took my pretty crown, and told me that I wasn't the King of Skuzzy Pirates.*sighs, and starts sobbing again* how unfair, eh mates? Think I'll talk that ugly, putrid little dog into getting me some rum somehow.I could use some 'bout now.  
Savvy? Day Nine: Nothing new. Still not King of Skuzzy Pirates.still no rum.  
Savvy? Day Ten: Dieing from lack of rum.*sobs uncontrollably*  
Savvy? Day Eleven: Well, someone broughted me shome rum today! Me shthinks it might've been dear William. Should thank him for it shometime.  
Savv*hic*y? Day Twelve: Still not the King of Skuzzy Pirates.rum is now gone.Not Lizzie's fault this time.I kinda finished all 10 gallons of the stuff in 1 ½ hours.might've been a bad idea.not feeling too.  
Savvy? Day Thirteen: Today I was hung. How could I still be writing if I was hung, you ask? Simple. Will saved me, and had bought a hat earlier in the day. Really. The hat made all the difference. We got surrounded by the Commodore's men, Will stood up for me, Lizzie stood up for him, and we all got along great. 'Cept Lizzie slapped me and told me to call her Ms. Swann, or Elizabeth. "Enough with the bloody Lizzie crap. And this bloody corset! My God!" I wanted to slap her for constantly complaining bout that corset of hers. She has no bloody idea how annoying that can get. *sighs* Well, got my Pearl back, and am now the King of the Pearl's Skuzzy Crew! iNow bring me that horizon.savvy?/i 


	4. Chapter four: The Diary of Gillette

o*~*Chapter Four: The Diary of Gillette (the character, not the razor)*~*  
  
Prologue: It was wintertime, around Christmas to be exact. A storeowner was yelling that someone was trying to shoplift rum. Gillette, who was 17 at the time and part of the Royal Guard, came to help. Out of a ram-shackle shop teetered a pirate saying, "I'd like to thank you for this.It'll be a great gift for my.friend.named Jack!" Gillette ran up to the man and asked, "Sir.does your friend really need a 20 gallon keg of rum for Christmas? I would imagine someone *looks the pirate up and down* such as yourself couldn't afford a keg such as this." "First off, I'm not just some random, bloody pirate! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy? And secondly, *backhands Gillette with his pistol and runs* you'll never catch me! Ah-hah-*gag*".Jack ran into a street sign for the blacksmith's shop. A young Will opened the door, saw a drunken pirate, and kicked him off the porch onto the street. As this was happening, Gillette was sobbing uncontrollably since he was backhanded by a pistol.  
  
Gillette Wakes Up  
  
"Bloody mermaids!" He screams rn Day one: Had that dream again where that bloody pirate backhanded me with that pistol. I've never been the same since.but hey! That was eight years ago, so I don't think I'll be seeing that pirate again. Yay!  
Bloody pirate!  
Bloody mermaids!  
Bloody corsets!  
Later: Saw that bloody pirate again. When I did, I broke out into a cold sweat. Tried shooting at him, but missed all ten times. Stupid pistol. Sobbed uncontrollably for an hour and a half. A girl called me the 'Commodore's little minion' today. Got very ticked off. Think I'll talk to Mr. Woofy McWoof. He is too real! He isn't stuffed! I swear!  
  
Day Two: Mr. Woofy McWoof didn't help much. He just told me that Jack was an idiot and not my type. *sighs*. Mr. McWoof says I should make my aim higher than a pirate.maybe the Commodore?.:Must look into this.:.  
  
*~*To Be Continued*~* 


	5. Author's Note

u Author's Note: I have had so much fun writing these diaries, and I hope that you have had fun reading them! Sadly, since school is starting again *sobs* I will update as much as possible, and look for diaries in the future by: *Commodore* Norrington, Captain Barbossa, Governor Swann (possibility, post a review and tell me whether or not I should do one for him!), Gilette (The Commodore's minion/ only ifriend) (Work in progress!, Pintel & Ragetti (the one w/ the wooden eye, and his.uh.ifriend (also post and tell me if you'd like to read a diary by them both.it would be a joint diary.). Tell me of any other characters that you'd like to see diaries of! Elrohara Halial  
  
P.S. Thanks sooo much for reading the diaries! Thanks too to those who have posted their thoughts for future character's diaries.ok, so it's not grammatically correct.I tried! ;) 


End file.
